justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Land Of 1000 Dances
'"Land of 1000 Dances"' by ''Wilson Pickett is featured on Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach is a green alligator with yellow spines. He wears an orange shirt underneath a purple suit with yellow buttons. He also wears dancing shoes. Because of the overall background, he resembles a school teacher. Background The background is a classroom. The class has 3 students: a penguin who is behind the crocodile is sitting at her desk with her pen toughing paper, in the bottom left of the screen is an orange rhino with crayons all across his desk, and in the bottom right is a fox who is covered in blue paint and has paint splattered across his desk. At the very back of the room, there is a large chalkboard which covers up almost the whole back wall. On the chalkboard there are some frigde magnets that are shaped like alphabet. It is in this order (left to right) N, b , E, M, A, n, c, f. And on the chalkboard it says land of 1000 dances in chalked cursive. In the original backround, the alphabets light up and in Just Dance Now, the alphabets light up with dimmer lights. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''All: Put your hands up and bring them down slowly making claw motions. Athousand DAnce GM.png|All Gold Moves LOT1000D GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Land Of 1000 Dances appears in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *This is the second song that has a school-themed background after Baby One More Time which is also in the same game. *The dancer's tail glitches a lot, as it sometimes overlaps the coat. * The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blnZEKr8iBc. * On Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance 2014, Land of 1000 Dances' avatar doesn't have the orange collar, unlike it's ''Just Dance 2015'' version. * Mashed Potato Time is indirectly mentioned in the song, as was I Like It ''(which came after the release of this song). * The coach was likely to have taken inspiration from the line ''"Do the Alligator." * The penguin might be the same one from I Don't Feel Like Dancin' which is also on Just Dance 3. Gallery Thousandansesquare.png|Land Of 1000 Dances Athousanddances.jpg|Land Of 1000 Dances (Just Dance Now) athousanddances_cover@2x.jpg 1000DancesMenu.png|Land of 1000 Dances on Just Dance 3 50px-Landof1000DancesAvatar.png 42.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Screenshot 2014-12-08-16-58-18-1.png pictos-sprite (17).png|Pictograms lo1000dmb.png|The Menu Bubble 21 LandOf.jpg|Background Land Of 100 Dances.jpeg|Just Dance 2016 Avatar IDONTFEELLIKEDANCINGPenguinAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Penguin's Avatar Videos File:Wilson Pickett - Land Of 1000 Dances File:Just Dance 3 - Land Of 1000 Dances - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Wilson_Pickett_-_Land_of_1000_Dances_4*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Males Category:60's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016